Fool's Gold
Story Cooper leads Lucky Girl, now wearing a skin tight dark purple suit, through a military base, towards Colonel Rozum’s office. Cooper opens the door, letting Lucky Girl in. Lucky Girl: Thanks, darling. Cooper blushes as Lucky Girl walks in. Rozum was at his desk working, when Lucky Girl plops down into the chair in front of the desk, kicking her feet up to rest on the desk. Rozum: Feet down, Gwendolyn. Lucky Girl: The name’s Lucky Girl. You don’t call me that, we’re going to have problems. Rozum: Oh, we already have problems. You’ve been quite a busy girl. Setting Salem aflame, a trail of thefts wherever you’ve been spotted. Supernatural events caused by your, “magic.” Lucky Girl: So what? You say that you need my help to trick me? To trap me now? Rozum: Oh, I do need your help though. That much I can’t deny. There’s a threat, much more menacing than you. (Rozum pulls out a picture.) And if I’m right to understand, you’ve already met him. Rozum slides the picture to her, as she swipes it up. She nonchalantly looks at it, seeing Ryder with his helmet on. Lucky Girl: The shiftling. Rozum: Name’s Jonathan Ray Smith. Though he has an alias, like yourself, and goes by the name Ryder. Lucky Girl: (Sighs) You don’t understand the idea of secret identities, do you? We have them so people like you can’t get to us! Rozum: That’s a moot point, as we know everything. I want your help to capture him. Lucky Girl: Why not kill him? Rozum: The device on his wrist, what transforms him, could become a powerful and deadly weapon. It’s merged to his DNA, so there’s a chance that it’ll lock us out if he’s dead. Lucky Girl: Who says that? Rozum: Our analyst, Mr. Cooper there. Lucky Girl looks over her shoulder, seeing Cooper standing at attention behind them. She smiles at him, and he smiles back, blushing. Lucky Girl: Ah! (She stretches) As much fun as this was, I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline your offer. No man orders me around. Now, if you’d so kindly take me back to Salem. Rozum: I’m afraid that option is no longer available. If you want us to take you away, it’ll be to Area 51. Lucky Girl: Bah! That place is a myth! Cooper: It’s not. I’ve been there. Rozum: Filled with aliens that would just love to devour that pretty little face of yours. Lucky Girl: Oh-ho! So you are threatening me. Fine, but I’ve got a few conditions. One, that guy is my handler. I’ll work for no one else. Cooper: Me? Rozum: Very well. Lucky Girl: And two, you can’t arrest me for all my “alleged crimes.” Rozum: (Groans) Fine. but any crime after this deal won’t count. Lucky Girl: I just won’t get caught then. Now, do you have a brilliant plan to catch him, or do I get to just blow stuff up? End Scene Ryder, Ester and Kevin are on their motorcycles, giving chase to the Violet Offenders, driving their sports cars down the road. There are two cars, each having a driver and a shooter. They fire energy shots at the heroes, their fire not letting up. Kevin: Recycler clips! They can fire indefinitely. Ester: If that’s the case, why haven’t they tried to take us out yet? They’re not even aiming at us! Ryder: Doesn’t matter what they want. Just matters that we stop them. With style! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Diamondhead. He coats the front of the Tenn-Speed with crystal, as he drives into the blaster fire, it reflecting off the crystals. He speeds up, being even with the cars. In the back seat of one of them is a cylindrical robot with a monitor face, which looks up at him. Diamondhead: Aw! What a cute little robot! (His fist turns into a blade.) Hate to have to skewer you. Otto: I’m sorry to say, but you are the one that is about to be filleted. Solid state! A Violet Offender from the other car throws a bomb, which attaches itself to the Tenn-Speed. The cars pull away to the sides, as the pulse bomb goes off. The Tenn-Speed swerves out of control, eventually stalling to a stop. The Violet Offenders drive off, as Kevin and Ester stop next to Diamondhead. Ester: What happened? Kevin: Kinemetic Field. Killed the engine. Diamondhead: Ugh. Next time we’re at Mecha’s, I’m building a resistance to that sort of attack. The Omnitrix times out, Diamondhead reverting. Ryder: Now what? Kevin: We call Morty for a lift. We’re in Kentucky, heading inland. There’s only one decent target that those guys could be after. Fort Knox. End Scene It’s nighttime, as the Rustbucket hides in the woods nearby. Kevin gets on the computer, accessing the extranet. Kevin: Looks like there’s no reports of a break in. Which means they either aren’t here, Ryder: Or they’re still inside. How do we get in? Ester: Preferably quietly. We need to sneak in by the back fence, then get to the vault room without being detected. Ryder: Morty, you keep here. If we get into any trouble, we’ll need you to bust us out. Morty grunts happily, smiling and giving a thumbs up. Ryder, Ester and Kevin head to the fence, hiding from the spotlight. Ester then extends her legs, lifting Ryder and Kevin up. She steps over the fence, then retracts back down to duck from the spot light. They maneuver behind boxes and crates, as they get inside. The hallway to the vault was abandoned, the group still using stealth. Ryder: There’s no one here. Kevin: There’s got to be cameras watching somewhere. Ester: Maybe the robot disabled the security. Otto: Or maybe, you’ve walked into a trap. The group looks upwards, seeing Otto and the Violet Offenders on the catwalk above. The four are pointing their blasters at them. Ester: Hold on. You’re using Fort Knox as a trap location? Kevin: How’d you manage that? Otto: Well, it helps when we get the aid of the government. Isn’t that right? One of the Violet Offenders, which was buffer than the others, removes his mask, revealing it to be Cooper. The one next to him jumps, the suit sliding off her. Lucky Girl lands in the spot, the Violet Offender mask flown off. Kevin whistles at the event, Ester elbowing him. Ryder: You! Lucky Girl! Lucky Girl: Aw! You remembered! I’m sure you’ve met Cooper here before. He’s such a doll. Ester: I remember seeing him at Area 51. Lucky Girl: Oh! So it is real. Cooper: Told you. Lucky Girl: Zip it, Area 51 guy! Now, I’ve been ordered to take you in alive. Pfft! As if! Though, if you fight as well as you did last time, you might actually survive. Light ‘em up, boys! Otto: Excuse me! That’s my line! (Clears throat) Light ‘em up boys! The Violet Offenders and Cooper open fire down at the heroes, who duck behind cover. Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Goat Foo. Goat Foo: This g-g-guy again? Kevin: Whenever you’re done with your stutter. See if you can give us some cover. Goat Foo: Rog-g-ger that! Goat Foo charges out, raising his hooves. He forms a magic shield, which takes the laser blasts. Ester stretches up to the balcony, Kevin grabbing onto her. They land on the balcony, Cooper turning his attention to them. Cooper: Stand down! (Cooper walks towards them, blaster pointed at them.) I was ordered to catch Ryder, not you. Stand down, and I won’t hurt you. Kevin: That’d be a first. Ester: If you’re not going to fight, then let us through. Cooper: Can’t do that. Ester stretches her arm at him, as Cooper draws a small handheld device, jabbing it into Ester’s arm as she grabs him. She pulls him in, as Kevin catches him, slamming him into the balcony, shaking it. Goat Foo fires magic hooves at the Violet Offenders, Lucky Girl yawning. Lucky Girl: I’ll get him. Keep him busy. Lucky Girl hops off, landing on a magic platform. She walks over Goat Foo’s head, who jumps at her. Lucky Girl: Tur-bo! She swings her arm, a magic vortex forming, tossing Goat Foo aside. He gets back up, but blaster fire restricts his movement. Ester: (Stuttering) What’s happening? Ester tries to extend her arm, but it doesn’t stretch. Cooper sits up, holding the device. Cooper: Particle modifier. I hardened your molecular structure, canceling out your elastic properties. I developed the tech after studying your molecular structure after our last encounter. Ester: What, when you locked me in Area 51?! Cooper: (Chuckles) Yeah, I guess. Ester lifts Cooper, and throws him over the edge. He crashes down on a pile of crates. He groans, as Kevin whistles. Kevin: Yikes. (He absorbs the metal from the railing.) Stay behind me. Kevin charges at the Violet Offenders, which turn their fire towards him. He takes the lasers unfazed, as Ester jumps off his shoulders, kicking the Violet Offenders back. Otto hovers in the air, dodging. Otto: Get up, simpletons! I cannot afford to be thrown back in that hole! Oh, the torture they did to figure out how I work. The vault door is glowing purple with magic, as it opens up. It reveals stacks upon stacks of gold. Goat Foo leaps at her, but she raises a magic shield, knocking him back. Lucky Girl: Calidum Aurum Conflatur! The gold bars from the vault start to boil, as they turn into a liquid. Lucky Girl’s platform rises above the vault level, as she swings her arms, the boiling liquid gold shooting out the door. The gold sheers the ground, the river rushing at Goat Foo. Goat Foo: Oh, boy. Ester! Get me out of here! Ester and Kevin are running along crate tops, chasing after Cooper. Ester: Little busy! Kevin: And powered down! Goat Foo: G-g-great. Goat Foo’s hooves glow with magic, as he holds them up, creating a magic dome around him, the gold slamming into it. He strains, as the dome begins to break. Ester: Why are we chasing this guy? Kevin: We need his modifier to restore your powers. At least in time to save Ryder! Cooper stops, looking down at Goat Foo, who was trapped. He then looks up, seeing Otto and the Violet Offenders escape. Cooper: This is a loss. Magic throws all calculations out the wind. Here! Cooper tosses the Particle Modifier to Kevin, who then ejects it into Ester. Her arm instantly goes limb, stretching down. She then pulls it back in. Ester: Yes! Ester stretches out, Goat Foo seeing the arm. Goat Foo lets the magic dome fall, as he jumps, grabbing on. Ester pulls him away, as Lucky Girl is furious. Lucky Girl: No! Luck is always on my side! Ester puts Goat Foo down, who reverts. She then reaches down, getting a scoop of molten gold. She then stretches out, throwing it at Lucky Girl. Lucky Girl is hit straight in the face, her bloodcurdling scream muffled by the gold mask. The gold river plops down, hardening without the magic. Ryder: Yikes. Kevin: Yeah. She’s had one of those days. The alarms go off, the group looking surprised. They see Cooper by the door, having pulled the alarms. Cooper: Plan B. Kevin: Ryder, let’s go! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Upgrade. He takes the form of a motorcycle, Ester and Kevin hopping on. Kevin: How come you get to drive? Ester: I got on first. Upgrade: Uh, actually, you guys are just along for the ride. The thrusters activate, as he rockets out of the room. The troops charge in, as they rapidly approach. They approach the door, as Upgrade fires a plasma laser, breaking it down. They make it outside of the base, then cuts through the fence. They ride out, and go up the hatch to the Rustbucket. Kevin: Morty, get us airborne! Go, go, go! The Rustbucket takes off, as the soldiers follow, shooting at it. The Rustbucket takes off, disappearing. Cooper: Close. Sergeant, status report. Sergeant: Sir. No sign of the robot, his henchmen, or the girl. It’s like they all faded into thin air. Cooper: No, only one of them did. Focus your search for the robot. Sergeant: Yes sir! Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Morty Villains * Cooper Daniels * Lucky Girl * Colonel Rozum * Otto * Violet Offenders Aliens Used * Diamondhead * Goat Foo * Upgrade Trivia * It's become a running gag for Ryder to use Goat Foo against Lucky Girl. * Lucky Girl's face being damaged was foreshadowed by Rozum, who said the aliens would "eat her pretty little face off." * While temporarily being hired by SACT, Lucky Girl has escaped. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: SACT Arc Category:Ryder 10: Lucky Girl Arc